Das Leben eines Freundes
by blaueRatte
Summary: Einer der vielen Möglichkeiten wie das 6. Band weiter gehen könnte.


Das Leben eines Freundes

Hallo erstmal. Das ist meine erste Harry Potter fic. Wobei ich die Story schon lange im Kopf habe, habe ich lange gezögert habe sie auf zuschreiben und sie zu veröffentlichen. Eine Warnung vorn weg, das ist keine typische Harry Potter Geschichte, sondern eher ein Gefühl von mir, welches sich schwer beschreiben lässt. Ach und noch was, es wäre für den Leser einfacher, wenn dieser die Bücher gelesen hat, denn im Grunde baut mein ff darauf auf. Werder die Personen(außer einigen Caras)gehören nicht mir.

Na ja genug von dem Geschaffel von einer Autorin, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Es war gerade einige Tage her, dass Harry Potter in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurück gekehrt war. Es war für ihn so schmerzvoll wieder hier zu sein, dass er sich jetzt nach dem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts sich nichts wünschte, als dass er die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. Einige Finstere Erinnerungen breiteten sich in seinem Kopf aus und oft hatte er das Gefühl diese Gedanken würden ihn den Verstand kosten. Bei den Dursleys legte der Junge, der oft genug den dunklen Lord gegenüber getreten war, eine gespenstische Kälte und einen erschreckenden Zorn an den Tag. Sogar die Muggel bei den er lebte, zogen es in diesen Sommerferien vor in Ruhe zulassen. Sie wagten es nicht ihm zu nahe zu kommen, da sie fürchteten, das er ihr ganzes Haus in die Luft jagen würde._

_Harry wusste nicht was er tun wollte. Sein bester Freund Ron Weasley und wahrscheinlich auch eine seiner besten Freundinnen Hermine Granger waren im Versteck des „Orden des Phönix" zu suchen. Doch wo das vierte Mitglied ihrer Freundschaft steckte, konnte er nicht sagen. _

_Ron hatte ihm bis jetzt nur einen kurzen Brief geschrieben, indem er geschrieben hatte, dass seine Freundin im ‚St.-Mungo- Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen' eine Welle von Depressionen hinter sich hatte und das sie bis jetzt mit niemand gesprochen hatte, was an jenen Abend im Ministerium geschehen war. _

_Harry hatte dieses Bild noch vor Augen als Susi, Susanne Snow wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war, übersät mit Schrammen, tiefe Schnitte am ganzen Körper und auch einige Blaue Flecken. Sie war in Regal mit Vorhersagen gestürzt, als einer der Todesser sie angegriffen hatte._

_Irgendwann bei dem Kampf hatte sie das Bewußtsein verloren. Seit dem Abend hatte Harry nichts von ihr gesehen, geschweige denn gehört. Ihm wer wohler gewesen, dass sie in der düsteren Zeit da gewesen wäre. So wie Hermine war Susanne sehr viel belesen und wusste so einiges über das wahre Leben._

_Seit sie zu der kleinen Gruppe gehörte, war das Leben einfacher. Für alle von den drei._

_Da er grade über die Veränderungen nach dachte, die die Freundin mit sich gebracht hatte, war er einfach froh das sie da war. _

_Sie war im 5. Jahr zu ihnen gestoßen. Früher war sie in einer neuen Schule für die Magie gewesen, die irgendwo zwischen England und Frankreich liegen musste. Sie sprach mehrere Sprachen und sonst war sie den anderen im Stoff weit voraus. Das vielleicht daran lag, dass auf ihrer alten Schule die lern Verhältnis sehr verschieden zu den wie in Hogwarts waren. _

_Aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine war Susi einfach lockerer und meist auch nicht so verbissen. _

_In ihr hatte Hermine eine klasse Freundin gefunden. Mit der man Stunden über etwas reden konnte, ob es nun über Schule oder alltägliche Sachen. Harry hatte das Gefühl diese Freundschaft tat dem anderen Mädchen wirklich gut. Nie hatte Harry und Ron sie so viel Lachen gesehen wie im Letzten Jahr. Und Ron? Er war nun seit Anfang des Jahres, als sie zum ersten mal Hogsmeade besucht hatte, waren die beiden zusammen._

_Harry streckte sich auf seinem Bett und starte auf seinen Wecker. Das Zifferblatt zeigte ihm das es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Er war noch nicht müde, stand auf und ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die kühle Luft wehte ihm angenehm um die Ohren. Little Whinging lag so ruhig wie immer da, Harry starte eine Weile hinaus, als er plötzlich etwas am Horizont entdeckte. Erst konnte er dies nicht erkennen, dann kam es näher und näher. Als ihm klar wurde was da an geflogen kam, ging er ein Stückchen vom Fenster zurück._

_Einen Moment später hielt ein Besen mit einer jungen, hübschen Hexe vor seinem Fenster._„_Hi Harry, kann ich kurz rein kommen?" fragte sie. Als Harry nicke, kletterte die Hexe in sein Zimmer und ihren Besen, einer von der Marke der Nimbus Serie, zur Seite stellte._

„_Meinst du nicht das es gerade jetzt gefährlich ist nachts durch die Gegend zu fliegen?" fragte Harry besorgt. „So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht" „Ich hab bloß keinen Bock noch einen wertvollen Menschen zu verlieren, das ist alles. "_

„_Oh, ich wird auf mich aufpassen, versprochen. Du willst wissen warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Harry nickte. Susanne sah ihn an und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sie wusste auch nicht was sie tat, warf sie sich Harry um den Hals. Harry ersten Moment überrascht, doch dann legte er die Arme um sie. Ihr liefen einige Tränen Stumm die Wange runter. Eigeige Sekunden standen sie so da in seinem Zimmer dann löste sich Susi von ihm. Sie drehte sich rum und starte aus den Fenster. „Susi....""Harry sag nichts. Ich weiß so nieder geschmettert hast du mich bis jetzt nie gesehen, es kommt auch nicht häufig vor, doch...." Sie machte einen Moment Pause. „Ich vermisse Black nur so unheimlich. Das hab ich nie erzählt, doch als er aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, war er fast die ganze Zeit bei mir in der nähe." Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie, dann trat auch Harry ans Fenster und meinte:" du bist doch nicht deswegen gekommen, oder ?" „Nein, ich wollte eigentlich mal sehen wie es dir geht."_

„_Weiß nicht so genau." Erklärte er „Wie geht es dir?" forschte er weiter nach._

„ _Grauenhaft, als ich im St,-Mungos lag, habe ich niemanden über Irgend etwas geredet, Zuhause halte ich es nicht aus." „Was hast du vor?"_

„_Nun ja ich wird erst einmal zurück zu meinen Kumpels fliegen, vielleicht kann ich mich dort ablenken und keine Sorge Harry, morgen oder übermorgen kommen „unsere Freunde" dich holen kommen, wenn du das willst." Berichtet sie._

„ _Ach noch was gib diese Briefe bitte Ron und Hermine. Ich Mach mich dann auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns dannam 1 September im Hogwarts- Express. Bis dann." Sie stieg wieder auf ihren Besen und wollte starten als Harry sagte: "Moment noch ." Er kramte in seinen Koffer drin rum und fand das wonach er gesucht hatte. „Hier- gib ihn mir in der Schule wieder, ja?" Er reichte ihr, das einzige Andenken was er von seinem Vater hatte. Seinen Tarnumhang._

_So das war der erste Teil. Hoffe das er euch gefallen hat und würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen. Ich denke es ist eine Umstellung, das jetzt noch ein anderes Mädchen mit mischt. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr auch diese mir Schicken und zwar unter:BlaueRatte16web.de. Diese werde ich dann versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu beantworten._

_Entschuldigt bitte, wenn einige Rechtschreibfehler sich eingeschlichen haben, doch habe die Story sehr spät Abends geschrieben._

_Der nächste Teil ist Arbeit._

Bis bald eure blaueRatte 


End file.
